


Andante

by dcupsofjustice



Series: Crossovers [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Travelers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, but it works now, i had to fuck up a lot of db lore to get it to fit without problems, the rating and violence warning dont apply yet but fuck off if you think im gonna retag later lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcupsofjustice/pseuds/dcupsofjustice
Summary: a travelers/db crossover, and youll never guess who i killed off!!hint, its goku.





	Andante

**Author's Note:**

> listen. no one else is reading my tomie/ranma fusion fic so who Cares lol
> 
> i wanna be known for uselessly niche crossover fanfics lmao

Bulma was in her workshop tinkering with a new piece of Capsule Corp. technology, the beeps and whirs of various machinery a white noise while she worked. High up on the 21’ ladder, Bulma cursed as she dropped a wrench. 

[Recorded Time of Death 4:03]

Holding onto the machine itself, Bulma watched dejectedly as it fell from the topmost step. Being so high up was dangerous sure, but something she always did while working—and this time being no different. She wiped the excess oils from her hands slowly, careful not to shake the ladder too much. She needed that wrench, and was cursing herself at not bringing a spare up here.

Beginning her descent, Bulma cursed again as her toolbox fell off her makeshift workbench, the tools clattering down loudly. So caught up in her string of bad luck, she missed her next step on the ladder, free falling fast. Too scared to scream, Bulma began to tear up—her chest tight in anxiety, and her blood turning to ice.

She was going to die!

“Gotcha!” Goku said, landing down and trying to pry a shaky, teary eyed Bulma off of him, her manicured nails digging into his skin like claws from a scared cat.

Looking up at Goku, Bulma was going into a relieved thank you when she stopped.

Goku’s face was scrunched, like he had a headache. Pushing Bulma away, he knelt down and held his head tightly, groaning.

Then the screaming started. 

Bulma flinched in shock, as Goku began to let out blood curdling screams of pain. She didn’t know what to do, still in shock herself. 

[Recorded Time of Death 04]

[03]

[02]

[01]

[00-00]

[01]

[02]

[03]

[04]

Just as suddenly as it started, Goku stopped screaming. Getting up on shaky legs, he began to look around wild eyed, patting his body in confusion.

“G-Goku? Are you okay?” Bulma could only handle one heart attack-inducing problem at a time, and she was at her limit here.

Goku looked at Bulma, with a numb shock. A mess of emotions played out on Goku’s face, not all of which Bulma could identify. The one emotion that kept returning though, was anger. 

Directed at her?

Snarling, Goku growled out a ‘Shit!’ before running out of the labs, in the direction of the main hallway. 

Confused, Bulma decided not to worry about Goku right now. Selfish as it might have been, her heart was barely quieting down. Coming off her anxiety attack, Bulma was now remembered the harness attached to her waist—and the ceiling. The one she had on, just in case she ever fell from the ladder. The one she forgot about in the heat of the moment, when it mattered most, and had to get saved by Goku. Goku, who just left after a screaming fit.

Bulma needed a damn beer.

 

—

 

‘Dammit!’ Goku thought, trying to remember the directions given before the transfer. Turn left here, right? The pounding headache was making it too hard to focus, and the fact Bulma Briefs was still alive now had to seriously mess up the Directors plan for the team now.

Dammit!

Making it to the street, Goku made a beeline for the internet café down the road. 

A minute into the past, and already everything was going to shit. Goku had to remember the golden rule. No plan can survive the past. This was a serious, major part of the plan, but still.

Sitting down at the computer furthest from the entrance, careful to keep as anonymous as possible with a goddamn bright orange...THING on, Goku began typing the encrypted message. 

{Traveler 2109 confirmed}

 

—

 

Traveler 3–Ada. Her name was Ada now, she had to remember that. Protocol 2: Keep the past in the past. She needed to focus on that, but it was hard to do when her co-workers were hovering over her like they were. 

She’d only knocked the robber unconscious, why was everyone making such a big deal about it?

 

—

 

Nasi cursed, he wasn’t even old enough to buy his own lottery tickets here—he’d needed to ask a friend. That’d come up sticky later when he won the lotto, but Nasi hoped the girl would be cool about it.

He needed every cent. After all, secret tech HQs didn’t build themselves.

 

—

 

Bahn woke up in the hospital, groggy as hell and a terrible headache forming. Groaning, she shielded her eyes from the bright lights coming from the open blinds.

“I’ll get that, sorry. I just...hospitals, you know? They make me itchy.” said a man to her left apologetically, closing the shutters. He was wearing a hospital gown like her. A patient as well.

“...I know.” Bahn said quietly, trying to remember her previous tenants life. 

Messy hair, untrimmed beard, mole on the upper eyebrow....

This was Bahn’s partner, Sencha. Who she saved, along with herself, from a shootout gone wrong not even three hours ago.

Looking at Bahn’s downcast face, mistaking her thinking face for one of sadness, Sencha tried cheering her up. Patting her shoulder delicately, mindful of her bullet wound, he said, “Don’t look so down, I’m sure Taro is fine! The old mutt can be on his own for a little while longer, you worry over him too much!” 

Bahn looked at him in confusion, before remembering with some amount of trepidation that the woman she took the place of was obsessed with her 12 year old dog.

Plastering a wide smile on her face, Bahn watched on as Sencha began going through an album on her phone called...Taro Tummy.

God.

 

—

 

“Dad, holy shit! Are you okay? That guy was an asshole, he almost hit you with his fucking car and kept going” said a furious voice. It was young. A girl. 

Shaking his head clear of his now receding headache, Kue got up and dusted himself off. Looking towards the voice he saw Perka, Kue’s daughter. His daughter, now.

“I’m fine, Perka. Really.” He said, at her continuously disbelieving look. 

“Are you sure you didn’t get hit? You were screaming pretty hard.” 

...

Kue couldn’t convince her, the little spitfire. He was currently laying in his bed, waiting on tea. 

Using the time wisely, he got up and looked for a computer, finding a laptop in a makeshift home office. Not too secure, but it would have to do. The sooner he found his team, the sooner he could find her again. 

He missed her, Traveler 2109. Or well, she was Bulma Briefs, now.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty beginning but uhh i just want it Out There, you know?? im writing the Actual Chapter rn. this fic is following its own uhh course, w hints of canon to give you hints of time passing. its also basically the travelers setting w dbz lore sprinkled in. cos whats the point of going back in time to fix society when theres dragon balls, you know?
> 
> also, would goku/kue fall under goku/oc or oc/oc ??


End file.
